Passengers on moving vehicles may having limited access to their social media context (e.g., Facebook) and may thus be denied a social media experience during trips. This can occur due to limits on the data contracts or available bandwidth over the length of the trip. This condition can lead to a sense of social isolation or dissatisfaction with the trip.